


Wolf Effect: Shipping Out

by JoAsakura, shiny_glor_chan



Series: Wolf Effect [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mass Effect Multiplayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDEK, kind of based on a dumb thought I had after a convo with Shiny the other night while she, Gwyllgi and I were running screaming from collectors in MP. (Based on my conviction that Derek Hale would totally be a vanguard)</p><p>It somehow turned into a *thing*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Effect: Shipping Out

"Reapers. I mean, we’re really. They’re sending us to fight reapers." Stiles said, foot tapping nervously as he made adjustments to his combat drone. "I mean, Cerberus at Grissom was bad enough but…"

"Stiles. Dude. You’ll be FINE." Scott shook his head, chambering a fresh clip into his pistol. All around them, the SSV BEACONHILL’s drive core rumbled softly.

"That’s easy for you to say. You’re a.." Stiles’ voice dropped to a low whisper as he scowled at the sentinel beside him. "A werewolf? And a biotic? I’m 150 pounds of pale skin and easily breakable bones in a hardsuit with a drone." He pointed dramatically at the orange hardlight construct bobbing merrily beside them.

Scott snorted a little laugh and pat his friend on the shoulder. The Wolves had been in the front lines from the First Contact War on. When biotics had started manifesting, the percentage of successful biotic births amongst supernaturals had been almost double that of normal humans

"Stiles, you’ll be fine. You’re smarter than just about anyone I know, you’re brave and I’d’ve been dead already if it weren’t for you, buddy." Scott sat back, watching the other recruits. "You heard anything about our squad leader?"

"Only that he’s a hard-assed pain in the neck with a bad personality and .." Stiles started, only to pause as the colour drained from the pale brown of Scott’s face, and his eyes flashed a panicked amber. "Oh no. Really? He’s behind me? That is like the biggest cliche ev…"

Stiles turned to see the Wolf in heavy vanguard’s armour staring down at him, heavy brows knitted together. “Er. Uhm. So. Lieutentant-Commander Hale, right? Right. It’s .. I’m.. yeah, this is gonna be great.” Stiles yammered out as the older man glowered down at him. “It’s gonna be great.”

The vanguard made a low growl, eyes flaring dimly red as his gaze flicked over the two young men. “Just stay behind me and try not to die.” He said gruffly, turning on his heel.

"That could’ve gone better." Scott said with a dry swallow.

For once, Stiles was speechless.


End file.
